


Of All the Alleys...

by Simplistically_content



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Sam hunting, Sam still in college, Sam/Jess friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets a stranger in a dark alley after saving a girl from a vampire and... things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Alleys...

**Author's Note:**

> Xander is my favourite Buffy!Verse character and always will be. He's my baby and I'll have nothing said against him!
> 
> That said, I like to pair him up with like-minded characters from other fandoms - like the Teen Wolf/SPN fic I posted, I love having him bounce off a pre-existing character, it's so much fun!
> 
> I wrote this because I was very probably bored - it was dated February so I can't remember exactly, I think I wanted it to be longer but I figured if I haven't done anything with it yet I don't think I will, so I'll post it and see what the masses think.

Sam had told Jess he’d meet her back at the house when he saw a suspicious looking guy take a girl into a dark alley. She rolled her eyes and called him a hero but left and he took the chance to follow the guy, almost (but not quite) groaning when he saw him pinning the girl up against the wall. She was struggling while he tucked himself neatly in the crook of her neck.

“Seriously,” Sam said, stopping a few feet away. “I can’t even go to college without shit happening.” The guy spun around, mouth bloody and Sam reacted, taking the knife he always _always_ strapped to his back and swinging it at the guy’s neck, not surprised when the vampire ducked and charged him. He shouted at the girl to “ _RUN”_ and she did, giving the scene another frightened look. Sam, who was now on the ground, hit the vampire in the head with the butt of his blade, forcing it to roll away and letting Sam flip up and ready himself for another go. The vampire’s eyes were flicking around, trying to look for an escape route but realised the only way was _through_ Sam and growled, frustrated, before charging again. Sam spun out of its way and beheaded it from behind. Barely winded, he watched the head roll behind a large garbage unit and sighed.

“Not bad,” a voice said and Sam spun around, blade ready to fight when he saw a guy approaching from the mouth of the alley. “Woah there,” the voice chuckled and the guy held his hands up in placating surrender. “Easy, no more nasties here, dude. Gotta say though, _sweet_ moves, and a sweeter blade. Where’d you get a beauty like that?” The guy finally stepped into the moonlight and Sam could see him clearly. He was built like him, almost as tall as him and he was packing... a bit of everything by the look of things. He had an eye patch and about a day’s worth of stubble but Sam didn’t sense anything necessarily _bad_ about him so he slowly lowered his knife.

“Birthday present,” Sam said and the guy gave him another impressed look.

“Some present. Girlfriend? I saw the little blonde thing you sent home before coming down here...” Sam tensed again but the guy just didn’t seem threatening, aside from _looking_ like he was threatening.

“She’s not my girlfriend, best friend. And the knife was a present from my brother before I came here.”

“So you got family in the game?”

“Listen, dude, I have no idea who you are-”

“Xander,” his smile was impish. “Sorry man, sometimes I forget social niceties. And you are?”

“You don’t know?” Sam found it difficult to believe but...

“If I did, I wouldn’t bother asking. I don’t believe _wasting_ time is an efficient way of _using_ time.”

Sam blinked, couldn’t really argue with that logic. “Sam,” he said and heard scurrying to his left, rolling his eyes when he saw the rats of Palo Alto already feasting.

“Clean-up crew will be here soon, don’t worry about the body. Come on, you and I should probably chat some more.”

“I don’t even know you, dude...”

“Which is precisely why I said we should chat some more. Your place or mine? Gotta warn you though, my place? Has about 20 teenage girls and they all find guys like you pretty tasty, if you know what I mean,” he winked and Sam rolled his eyes. “You can even test me for supernatural-ness if it means you give me an inch.”

“Holy water, salt, silver?”

“Holy trinity, so to speak. Come on, clean up never likes an audience.”

The tests were quick and Xander passed them easily so Sam dubiously took the offered handkerchief to wipe his blade down before he put it back in its sheath, pointedly ignoring the guy’s approving look.

“You been hunting long?” Xander asked as they set off back to Sam’s place and Sam shrugged.

“Known about the life since I was 12, been researching since then, been training since I could hold a blade and fire a gun, been active in hunts since I was 15. I excel at research though.” Xander whistled through his teeth, impressed. “How about you?”

“Met a girl when I was 16, then high school went to shit and it wasn’t really a question of what I wanted to do anymore. I did what had to be done to protect people.”

“For a girl?”

“Well, when I was 16 I thought she was hot. Then I didn’t, but I couldn’t go back to being not involved, see? Once it’s in your blood, it’s there to stay.”

“As much as I’ve tried to believe otherwise, you’re right,” Sam sighed. “I left the hunt to come to school... told my Dad and he threw me out. I only speak to my brother when he calls me when it’s safe enough.”

“Wait, dude kicked you out for wanting a future?” Sam gave him a look and Xander made a face. “That’s cold, man. Why begrudge someone for wanting more out of life?”

“My Dad’s an ex-marine. He believes in duty. He’s been hunting a demon that killed my mom when I was a baby and so far he hasn’t found it. So we’ve been hunting everything we can in the meantime. I think he thought I was betraying her legacy or something by wanting to come to school. It’s a little ironic really,” Sam gave him a bitter smile. “I’m in pre-law... my aim was to always go back to hunting, but I’d also have an official line for any hunters that might need legal help too.”

“You make a good argument, but I’d wager you never explained that to him before you left?”

“Never really got the chance to. It was a huge mess.”

“Well, I think you did the right thing for _you_ , and that’s all you need to worry about really.”

“What? What you think?” Sam smiled slightly and the guy laughed.

“No, that you did it for you. But like I said, and like you just experienced back there with the nasty, you can never really get away from the life.”

“Ain’t that the truth? I’ve been here 2 and a half years and I’ve hunted more of the Supernatural than I ever did on the road with Dad and Dean.”

“So you’re the silent hunter that’s been keeping our fair streets safer than usual?” Xander grinned and they turned the corner onto Sam’s street.

“The silent hunter?” Sam laughed.

“Well you don’t stick around, no one knows who you are, you don’t really leave any trace behind of who you are and the bullets you use when you use them are always gone from the body before anyone gets close enough to inspect it. Oh, and your salt and burns are flawless, FYI.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

“Thanks, I guess... I knew there were other hunters in the area but I don’t really make a point of making contact with anyone. The community is small enough that my Dad would probably get wind of me hunting and would come here to drag me out again and I really don’t want that crap right now.”

“What’s his name? I know a lot of hunters... could probably tell you where most of them are within a week of them being there he grinned.

“John Winchester,” Sam watched Xander as he rolled the name over in his head before something clicked and he gave Sam an even more impressed look.

“You’re Sam Winchester then... Your mom was Mary Campbell?” Sam’s eyes widened at the unexpected question.

“Yeah... how’d you know about my mom? Hell, _I_ barely know about my mom.” He was frowning and Xander held his hands up again.

“Sorry dude, I know she died when you were a kid. It’s just... the Campbells were big on the hunting scene a few years back and word is your mom was one of their best until she got out and settled with your dad.”

“Woah, wait a second.” Sam stopped walking and looked at Xander fully. “My mom... was a _hunter_?” Xander’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t know? Shit... now I really am sorry I brought her up. I thought you knew...”

“She died when I was 6 months old, I don’t know anything about her.” Sam felt a little numb.

“Hey, Sam, I can tell you what I do know if you want?” Sam just nodded and they carried onto his house in silence.

“Yo Sam! You get the big bad?” Jess shouted from upstairs.

“Yeah! Brought home a stray too, we’ll be in the kitchen if you want anything.” he lead Xander into the kitchen and pulled out a couple of beers from the fridge. “How do you know about her? When I’m pretty sure my dad doesn’t know anything like that?”

“Your dad’s a great hunter... but he’s very narrow minded. What he doesn’t know about the supernatural could and does fill a few very large libraries. When it comes to your mom though, the community has learned not to talk to him about her... whenever someone does, they end up with a black eye. He’s a bit of a loose wire. So no one talks to him about her, means he doesn’t learn more about her.”

“Well I can see that,” Sam muttered. “I can’t believe she was a hunter...”

“It’s a family thing... but she left. I doubt she ever wanted you guys involved in hunting at all.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me about her?”

“There are stories... she took down a demon possessed human on her own and saved the guys life. But then, you’ve done that too,” they shared a grin. “She took point on a Wendigo hunt, she saved the lives of five hunters when they took out a 20 strong vamp nest. I’ll put the word out if you want? I’ll give Ellen at the Roadhouse your email and get her to get as many stories together as she can for you?”

“I’d like that, thanks.”

“Hey Sam,” Jess walked into the kitchen, towel wrapped around her head and dressed in Pyjamas. “And guest.”

“Jess, this is Xander, he found me after the hunt...”

“Was gonna step in but Sam here had everything under control,” Xander grinned and shook the girls hand.

“He does that,” Jess smiled. “What was it?”

“Vampire, I think the girl got away alright though... she was strong enough to run so she was strong enough to get help.”

“I hope so.” She stuck the kettle on and started making herself a drink. “So do you hunt, Xander?”

“Yup. Hunt, train, help everyone I can.”

Half an hour later, Jess had gone to bed and Xander got up to leave. He and Sam swapped numbers and Sam gave Xander his email address before they walked to the front door.

“You know, your moves back there weren’t bad. If you ever fancy sparring to keep yourself up to date, let me know. We can arrange something,” Sam gave him a small smile and agreed.

The next few months went by quickly and Sam was fast referring to Xander as one of his best friends, and vice versa. Both men could be seen together in the park on nice days, sparring while Jess watched, or hunting together. Sam stopped by Xander’s house and met the girls - hunters in training with honest God given superior strength. The pair got to know one another, and both learned a lot from the other’s experiences, and Sam could honestly say that he’d never actually looked forward to hunting as much as when he hunted with Xander.

Sam had received numerous emails from Ellen at the Roadhouse with countless stories. He got to know her and a few of the other hunters as well. He renewed his connection with Bobby Singer and he was _happy_. He started to think the other reason he was never happy before was because his Dad had never given him a choice in anything; here, his new friends gave him the freedom he wanted and needed. He was excelling in his studies and keeping up with hunting. His graduation from Pre-Law had been a week earlier and though his dad never even sent him a message, Dean had called, apologised for not being there but he’d been stuck in Florida of all places, his car was out for the count and he just couldn’t make it at all. Sam had been touched that he’d actually wanted to be there and told him he’d get pictures, which he did.

“Well, you’ve graduated, my girls have graduated, what say we take a trip to the Grand Canyon to celebrate?” Xander grinned at him over a drink and Sam laughed.

“You sound like my brother.”

“He must be a wise man!” Xander crowed.

“Well, he likes to think so.” They walked back to Sam’s place together, laughing the whole way. “Dude, my bed’s big enough for two and you are not small enough to be on that sofa comfortably.”

“Sam it’s fine, seriously. I can deal with a lump couch. I’ve slept on worse, trust me.”

“No,” Sam said stubbornly. “Bedroom, now.” He pointed down the hall towards the main bedroom and Xander gave him an amused look.

“Wow, are you this sweet-a-talker with all your pulls?” he leered and Sam rolled his eyes.

“You wish, Romeo, now go.”

Xander finally trudged down the hall, Sam following, and entered the bedroom. “When was the last time you had someone else in there anyway?” he asked with a small smirk as he pulled his boots off.

“Few months ago,” Sam said from the bathroom and stuck his head around the door frame to smirk at Xander. “He said I was the best fuck he’d ever had,” and disappeared again, leaving Xander staring at the spot where his head had been, mouth gaping.

“I hope you washed the sheets!” Xander called and got undressed.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Did you like it? Let me know if you did! If not... keep it silent kids, I'm a sensitive soul!
> 
> There're links to my tumblrs on my profile page, visit! Chat! Follow! I love new people!


End file.
